Kingdom Hearts -- World Unto Dreams
Kingdom Hearts -- World Unto Dreams is the first official KH Story launched by SoraLego278. It first appeared on Fanfiction.net on Wednesday, April 24TH, 2013. It serves as a twist on Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream, Drop, Distance, a prequel to Kingdom Hearts -- Season OF Light, and a sequel to a TBA Trilogy. The story focuses on Sora and Riku taking their Mark of Mastery Exam by awakening seven Sleeping Worlds while dealing with Xehanort's tricks. Along the way, they meet the first Angel OF Light, Violet. Storyline (Contains Spoilers!!) Similar to Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream, Drop, Distance, the story starts with Sora, Riku, and Kairi finding King Mickey's letter. The next day, Sora and Riku start their Mark of Mastery Exam, in which they learn they will enter the Realm of Sleep to awaken seven Sleeping Worlds and retrieve a great power. In the first world they come across, Sora and Riku encounter characters from the show, Cyberchase, and meet Violet, The Angel OF Dreams. Violet tags along, and the three journey through several worlds as they make their way through the Realm of Sleep. Along the way, they start to encounter their old enemies alongside some new ones. Violet and Riku start to grow close while Sora begins growing distant. After overcoming some unexpected surprises, Sora, Riku, and Violet prepare to unlock the last Sleeping Keyhole and awaken the last Sleeping World. However, thanks to the interfering of the Mysterious Youth, Sora turns on Violet, forcing her to leave. Riku and Sora continue on and find themselves in an illusion of The World That Never Was. Certain the Mysterious Youth is responsible for all this trouble, the two split up to find him. Sora gets lured into a trap and ends up facing Xemnas and Xigbar. After a battle, Sora falls asleep and is taken as the new thirteenth member of a new Organization XIII. Meanwhile, Riku and Violet work together to overcome Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness and break through the illusion. They hurry to the Round Room to save Sora and are confronted by the Mysterious Youth who reveals himself to be Young Xehanort. King Mickey arrives to save them, but Young Xehanort counters, revealing himself to be the Mysterious figure, and fights Riku and Violet. Master Xehanort shows up and explains his plans before attempting to plant his heart into Sora. King Mickey, Riku, and Violet attempt to save Sora, but they are cut off by the Organization members. At the last second, Lea, Niccole, Donald, Goofy, and Launchpad come in to save the day. Xehanort and his followers leave, and Master Xehanort declares the final battle shall commence when it is meant to happen. To save Sora, Riku and Violet enter his heart and take on Roxas. After winning victory, they find themselves in The House OF Mouse, where they ultimately defeat Anti-Sora. They are then transported to a data-island where they learn Sora is okay from Ansem The Wise. Back at the study, it is learned Riku and Violet have become Keyblade Masters while Sora did not. Sora and Violet both depart to travel to the Destiny Islands so Sora can wrap up the Fall Semester. They come across Sora's sister, Amemi, and soon find themselves surrounded by Violet's Spirit companions, all of whom have been able to leave the Realm of Sleep themselves. In the Realm of Darkness, Shelly encounters Ansem The Wise and Aqua. All three are convinced Sora shall come there to save them one day, very soon. Chapter List # Hidden Truths # Linked Through Deja Vu # Wishful -- Anonymous Allies # The Reality of Illusion # Dreaming In Captivity # Longing For Freedom # "Hypocrite!" # An Awkward Reunion # Dewdrops OR Sunlight? # From Bad To Worse # Memorable Visions # The Cursed Park # Tricks of The Darkness # Final Memoirs # A Digital Frontier # The Father, Son, And Portal # "The Game Has Changed" # Reconfigured Friendships # The Hearts of Truth # Lost In A Familiar Town # Only Time World Tell.... # Monstrous Minions # The Supernatural Surprises # Leaping Into Literature # "Adventure Is A Wonderful Thing" # Thrills AND Spills # Lost In A Maze of Illusions # Trapped In A Never-Ending Dream # A Magic-Ful Land # Riku's Dark Regret # When One Door Closes.... # A Duel And Future King # "All For One, Two For Tea" # Protecting The Princess # Rescue From Mont-Saint Michel # The Sinister Captain's Trap # The Apprentice's Nightmare # Flowers, Fairies, And A Tin Soldier # Taking A Wrong Turn # A Team of True Friends # "Demon of Nightmares" # The Man In Black's Reflection # The Illusions Spiral Out-OF-Control # "My Friends Are My Power" # The Darkness Becomes Light # Saving The Sleepy Sora # Diving Through Memories # "It's Our House Now" # The Link To All # Keyblade Masters And Villains # Epilogue -- The Light In The Darkness # Secret Ending -- The Mystery To Come Worlds + Characters Main Characters * Sora * Riku * Violet * The Mysterious Youth // Young Xehanort // The Mysterious Figure The Mysterious Tower * Master Yen Sid * King Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Niccole * Lea The Destiny Islands * Kairi * Amemi Traverse Town // Cyberspace * Matt * Jackie * Inez * Digit * Widget * Slider * Jules * Fluff * The Hacker * Buzz * Delete * Scratch * Wicked * Ledge * Motherboard * Julius * Sandora Hikari Corona * Rapunzel * Pascal * Flynn Rider // Eugene Fitzherbert * Maximus * Mother Gothel * The Stabbington Brothers Pixie Hollow * Tinker Bell * Bobble * Clank * Rosetta * Silvermist * Iridessa * Fawn * Terence * Queen Clarion * The Minister of Spring * Vidia Rascal's Dreamland * Pinocchio * Jiminy Cricket * Geppetto * Figaro * Cleo * The Blue Fairy * Monstro The Whale * Lampwick (Mentioned) The Grid * Sam Flynn * Kevin Flynn * Quorra * C.L.U. 2 * Rinzler // Tron * The Black Guard * Castor // Zuse * Gem * Jarvis The 100-Acre Wood * Winnie-The-Pooh * Christopher Robin * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Eeyore * Owl * Roo (Cameo) Camelot * "Wart" // Arthur * Merlin * Archimedes * Sir Ector * Sir Kay * Madam Mim Country OF The Musketeers * Musketeer Mickey * Musketeer Donald * Musketeer Goofy * Musketeer Pluto * Princess Minnie * Daisy Duck * Peg-Leg Pete * Clarabelle Cow * The Beagle Boys * Crystal * Shelly * Carlos * The Troubadour * The Musketeers Symphony OF Sorcery * Mickey, The Sorcerer's Apprentice (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) * Magic Brooms (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) * Master Yen Sid (Flashback; The Sorcerer's Apprentice) * Pegasus (The "Pastoral" Symphony) * Centaurs (The "Pastoral" Symphony) * Cherubim (The "Pastoral" Symphony) * Nature Fairies (The Nutcracker Suite) * Fish (The Nutcracker Suite) * Dancing Flowers (The Nutcracker Suite) * Tin Soldier (Piano Concerto No. 2) * Ballerina (Piano Concerto No. 2) * Jack-In-The-Box (Piano Concerto No. 2) * Donald Duck (Pomp And Circumstance) * Daisy Duck (Pomp And Circumstance) * Noah (Pomp And Circumstance) * Animals (Pomp And Circumstance) * Legendary Creatures (Cameo; Pomp And Circumstance) * Yo-Yo Flamingo (Carnival of The Animals, Finale) * The Spring Sprite (The Firebird Suite version) * Elk (The Firebird Suite version) * Firebird (The Firebird Suite version) * Dinosaurs (The Rite of Spring) * Tyrannosaurs Rex (The Rite of Spring) * Stegosaurus (The Rite of Spring) * Butterflies (5TH Symphony) * Bats (5TH Symphony) * Chernabog (A Night On Bald Mountain) * Monks (Ave Maria) The World That Never Was * Xigbar * Xemnas * Young Xehanort // The Mysterious Youth // The Mysterious Figure * Saïx * Professor Hojo * Genesis Rhapsodos The House OF Mouse * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Maleficent * Jafar * Captain Hook * Hades * AntiSora * And Many More!! The Radiant Garden * Lea * Dilan * Aeleus * Even * Ienzo * Niccole Other * Queen Minnie Mouse * Maleficent * Pete * Launchpad McQuack * Crystal * Carlos * Shelly * Ventus * Terra * Aqua * Baloo * Bagherra * Mowgli * Jim Hawkins * John Silver * Rumplestiltskin Trivia * Traverse Town's story was revised SEVERAL times!! The first concept considered was an attempt on The World Ends With You, the Square-Enix game featured in said world in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream, Drop, Distance. This was changed to original characters, and then later modified into the Cyberchase Crossover. * Violet's distinct style of speech was developed during the progression of the story. In earlier chapters, the original style was corrected, yet some parts of the story still remain unaltered. SoraLego278 laughs about it now. * The House of Mouse was initially considered as a Sleeping World. It was later swapped for The 100-Acre Wood and added at the end of the story instead. * The Symphony of Sorcery was the most challenging world to include. Picturing the music and trying to describe what the character was seeing from his or her perspective took a LOT of visualization!! SoraLego278 spent many hours listening to the song from Disney's "Fantasia (1940)" and Disney's "Fantasia 2000 (1999)" over and over to picture everything. * "Thomas And The Magic Railroad (2000)" nearly made a surprise appearance as a secondary crossover. It was later cut in favor of including Camelot and Disney's "The Sword In The Stone (1963)". * Shari Spotter, Creech, and TW Parallelini from Cyberchase nearly joined the crossover in Chapters 20, 21, 22, and 23. They were cut due to dealing with too many characters at once. They might appear in a later story.... > |body = }}